


Every Time I See You

by hyxngie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyxngie/pseuds/hyxngie
Summary: In which Soobin always sees Yeonjun, his dead boyfriend every time he looks at Huening Kai. Every actions of the boy are to similar to Yeonjun. But Soobin didn't want to cry about it...He knows that Yeonjun didn't want him to cry for him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi? This is my first fanfic in ao3 so sorry if it's trash (also, my angst stories are bad)

Soobin can still remember the day that Yeonjun left him...

That was one winter evening...

The pink haired boy's eyes were staring deeply at Soobin's, as if it were telling him to live on and find someone else's that was meant for him.

"Live on and forget about me."

But Soobin didn't want to forget...

He was restless, that night always flashes in his mind. It always distracts him.

Soobin and Yeonjun were childhood friends, the older among the two would do anything to protect the younger.

There was this one time where Soobin was being bullied in the park. Of course, Yeonjun had to jump in and protect him, Soobin squinted his eyes, trying to get a clear view of who was in front of him. The sun was blinding his eyes, but he saw how Yeonjun protected him.

He was thankful to him, it's because he's the only one Soobin had.

Soobin has always been introverted. Everyone avoids him, thinking that he's a weird boy. Although he really wasn't....

But there was one boy who noticed and befriended him, and that is none other than Yeonjun himself.

It was paradise, Soobin's paradise.... He found paradise with the boy who is right beside him all the time.

But of course, Yeonjun can't always stay by his side. He had to leave him, had to part ways with him.

"Who is this, Junnie?" Soobin asked as he shows Yeonjun the picture that the older posted earlier that day.

"That's no one, just one of my friends, you knows?"

"Friends? Then what did I see last night?"

"Last night?"

"Yeonjun, are you being honest with me?"

"Yes! What else would you think?" Yeonjun stood up form his seat, he knows that Soobin is not the type to believe someone so easily because of his experiences in the past. In Yeonjun's side, he wanted Soobin to believe him.

The younger wiped the tears that escaped from his eyes, "You've become so cold to me and would often push me away. You've also been to bars lately and I have no idea what you're doing there."

"I promise, nothing's happening in there-"

"I can't believe you!" Soobin raised the tone of his voice, ignoring how the tone of his voice can affect their conversation.

"Why not?!" Yeonjun also started to raise the tone of his voice.

"I just can't, I know you Yeonjun! I know who you were before we were together!"

"Is this why everyone avoids you? Why you're always alone? Because you can't seem to trust anyone?" Soobin's eyes widened. Yeonjun later realized what he had just said.

He went in immediately to hug the boy but he refused.

And that day, none of them expected that it'll be the last day. The last day that Yeonjun will stay.

No one is to blame, no one knew that it'll happen.

It just happened that Soobin went out to relax his mind. Not knowing that someone was plotting to kill him. His Choi bloodline had never been good with the Kang bloodline who wanted to finish all of Soobin's bloodline. Soobin didn't want to stay anyways. He didn't care if he dies then and thete. He always thinks that he had no purpose in this world anymore.

But Yeonjun kept reminding him that he's special. Will he stay? Of course not....

Yeonjun was there, he was there to take the bullet for him. Make Soobin live longer and realized how truly he is loved by everyone.

Neither one of them can be blamed....

Since then, Soobin's nights had been restless, he always blames himself (even his family does), neither of them were to blame but he just can't accept the fact that Yeonjun was gone. He'll be alone again with no one to run to.

Wrong...

He met someone again to hopefully change his life for good.

Huening Kai....


	2. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Huening Kai wanted to do was to pull Soobin from the black hole of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely enjoyed writing this second part. This is the last part so I hope it's okay!

It had been years since Yeonjun left the cruel world that Soobin and him were in.

And it had also been years since Soobin moved on from him and also stopped blaming himself.

Or did he really?

He stars to remember the older boy by just a small thing. Like seeing pictures of a fox, it reminds him of Yeonjun a lot because of his fox-like features.

And what was worse to think about was him remembering Yeonjun through Huening Kai. Yes, there's no doubt that he loves Kai a lot, but Yeonjun has a special place in his heart.

He'll always have that special place.

Yeonjun was the one who showed him how special he was. He was also the one who was there for him right when no one did.

Not even his family.

Soobin was an outcast everywhere. In school he would often be alone and eat lunch by himself. He would often overthink that everyone was making fun of him. But "he" was there... Yeonjun was always there for him. He will not leave Soobin's side, ever.

But the promise was already broken, Soobin was left alone, again. In fact, Soobin never told anyone that he has anxiety, not even his parents. They whould just scold him for how stupid he is.

Right when he thought it was the end, that was when it really wasn't.

Huening Kai came to his to change his perspective about himself. Every single action that the younger would do, it'll always remind him of Yeonjun and only him.

There was also this one time where he accidentally called Kai by Yeonjun's name which had caused an argument between the two. Kai will never ever be selfish with Soobin, but all we wanted the older to do was to forget Yeonjun. He doesn't like seeing Soobin getting hurt. Soobin had opened up about Yeonjun a long time ago, which gave Kai an idea about his past relationship and who he was.

Yes, he doesn't know Yeonjun, nor know what he looks like, but he promised the boy to protect Soobin at all times.

Kai would often seek help from his friends. Especially Beomgyu and Taehyun who had some kind of connection with Soobin.

But he would most likely seek help from Taehyun whose family didn't have a great relationship with Soobin's.

He used to despise the boy, but he learned from his mistakes and would totally want to help the boy cope up from his emptiness.

Yuna, Kai's cousin would sometimes help too.

"What should I do? I don't want to see Soobin suffering again." Kai wanted to cry then and there but he was fighting his tears.

"Make him reflect from his past, Kai." Yuna says before taking a bite from her pizza.

"How?"

"That depends on your own knowledge, Kai. Try to remember what he told you about Yeonjun. Our situations are not that similar nor different. I helped Ryujin move on from what Lia did to her, and that's exactly what I did. I made her reflect from everything in the past." Yuna paused, "It might not help much but this depends on you, Kai. Yeonjun was special to Soobin, you can't change that fact. But I suggest you make him forget about the hurtful things that he experienced with Yeonjun." Kai processed what Yuna had said. He also reflected from it, maybe Soobin moving on from Yeonjun is not a good thing at all, maybe making him forget about his death, and that night might help him.

That was also the same thing Taehyun had told him.

It was easier said than done.

He doesn't know where to begin, his mind was blocked with nervousness. There was one thing that he didn't want to happen.

And that was to lose Soobin.

It just reminds him that the his job to protect him had failed.

As much as possible, he wants Soobin to escape from the black hole from his past and pull him about of there, and take off the mask that Soobin used to hide away. He wanted Soobin to explore his uniqueness and his own creativity in his own life.

That just gave him an idea of what to do.

~•~

December 5th....

Soobin's birthday.

This is going to be one of those years where Soobin celebrates his birthday with his closest "friends" which he didn't have back then. He would often celebrate alone, because not even his family would celebrate it nor care about it. Yeonjun was the only one who remembers his special day.

And now was quite different.

Not only Huening Kai came to his birthday but also Beomgyu, Taehyun, Yuna, and Ryujin.

Soobin's smile was wider than before, in which he could never do. The pain in his heart was too much to handle that even smiling would be rare to see in his face.

But this wasn't what Kai was planning to do. He would want to be alone with him and hopefully make Soobin forget such hurtful things that he started to remember again.

And now was the time to do that.

Soobin stood at the balcony, watching how bright the lights of the buildings were.

Kai went out and stood next to him, which caught Soobin's attention and averted his attention to the younger boy.

"The view here is beautiful, right?" Soobin could only nod at the sudden comment of his boyfriend.

"Did you move on from him?" Soobin's eyes widened and stared at the younger. His eyes averted back to the view of the large city. He shook his head which made his boyfriend nod.

Huening Kai was trying to think of a way on how he'll be able to make Soobin remind him of Yeonjun.

Soobin had some kind of vision where he can only see Yeonjun in Huening Kai.

Huening Kai still has a resemblance of Yeonjun, sometimes Huening Kai would talk the same as Yeonjun, in which Soobin would remember the older in him.

But now is not the time to do it. As he always said, he doesn't like seeing Soobin hurt. So as much as possible, he doesn't want himself to have a resemblance of Yeonjun in this one time.

"Soobin, I'm sure Yeonjun is happy for you right now. He had loved you with all of his life, I'm sure of that." Soobin averted his attention back to Huening Kai, "So stop blaming yourself for what happened. Yeonjun will have a special place in your heart but he didn't want you to fall apart like this, right?" Soobin eyes widened once again when he saw Kai's eyes starting to tear up. He hugged the boy tight to make him stop crying.

"I am here to make you reflect from all the good things you've done and not the bad ones, I just want you to be happy." Kai wiped his tears.

"You're special, Soobinie. Don't listen to the voices of your past, nor to the memories of that night. Yeonjun was meant to pass. He was the way for you to reflect from everything good that had happen to you and make you forget every bad memories. But sadly, he had to leave. It was destined." Kai stared at Soobin's eyes, "And now I'm here for you, Soobin. I'm here to change you.

"I want you to escape your past. I don't want you to be hurt again."

Soobin's eyes were starting to tear up too. All of his life, nothing really good happened to him, and he would often question his existence.

But Yeonjun and Huening Kai always reminds him that his presence in this world is special, and would change someone.

Huening Kai changed too. Soobin changed him.

And now it was Huening Kai's turn to change him.

"You don't know how much I waited for the happiest moments of my life to come, Huening." Soobin paused, "Everything truly changed when you came, I'm so thankful to you."

"And maybe this is the time to let go."

Soobin's mind was reflecting everything that had happen with Huening Kai in his life.

He truly changed Soobin even in the smallest way.

He was able to make him smile when he couldn't before.

Soobin was ready to let go of everything in the past.

'I'm ready to let go of you, Yeonjunnie. Thank you for showing me that best of me.'

Soobin said in his mind and finally enjoyed his time with Huening Kai.

He stared at Kai's eyes again before saying,

"Every time I see you, I remember the greatest days of my life."

A new door to Soobin's life opens.

And Huening Kai successfully pulled him out of his black hole.


End file.
